In recent years, a matrix code, i.e., a two dimensional bar code, such as QR code (Registered trademark) or similar type of coding method that uses geometrical patterns, is used to convey information as a printed pattern of black and white image on a poster, a brochure or the like. That is, a recipient of the information captures the printed pattern by a camera on a cell phone, and decodes the printed pattern for displaying the information on a display of the cell phone. Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2004-126942, for example, discloses a cell phone that is equipped with a QR code decoding function.
The QR code can also be displayed on a display of a television system, a monitor of a personal computer, a screen of a car navigation system or the like that are capable of displaying a picture being composed of a plurality of images in a time series. Therefore, by using the cell phone, the information in the QR code can be captured, decoded and displayed on a display or the like.
However, the QR code displayed as a part of an image consumes a space for displaying other information and/or images on the display.